


Solvent

by bunnyrobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gay Robots, M/M, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyrobot/pseuds/bunnyrobot
Summary: A solvent is something that acts to weaken or dispel a particular attitude or situation.Whatever.Starscream is envious of the Autobot's showers and wants to get clean.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in some vague part of g1 -- don't think too hard about it.

Starscream was caught by the autobots after crashing into a swamp of all things. His intention was to draw the faction away from the supply cache drop (and he had no idea if he was successful), and misjudged a turn and ended up face down in the quagmire, processor dazed from the impact. This was nothing but a complete nightmare, being captured like this and not to mention, a total embarrassment to the decepticon cause. _Okay_ , a total embarrassment covered in mosquitoes, mud, algae, lichen and Primus knows _what_ other scum— all he knew was that it had quickly worked its way into the thin gaps in his plating and turbines and it was going to be a fragging chore to deal with. 

Earth was just not the most agreeable planet for flight frames. 

The sun’s bright and warm rays felt amazing on a flier’s wings, almost invigorating paired with the contrast of the wind chill. However, it was almost impossible to get airborne in extremely hot temperatures as the air density would drop. Less air density generates less lift. You couldn’t argue with the science of it. 

In contrast, flight frames did better in cooler conditions but in the winter, no matter where you went, there was never the pleasant chill of Cybertron, or that of deep space. 

Instead, Earth has rain, hail, thunderstorms and blizzards to be concerned about. The most major concern had to be the latter. Any ice buildup on a flier’s frame could cause quite unpredictable effects on aerodynamics. You could easily spiral into the ground if a thick layer of ice altered the shape of your wings. Starscream knew first hand the consequences of this.

Then there are the _bugs_. The annoying pests left a splattering of neon entrails all over your nose cone or the glass of your chest plates if you flew too low to the ground for long in certain areas.

Those were the worst of the worst, according to Starscream. 

Covered in sticky insect guts and their crusty carapaces was his least favorite part of returning from energon raids or a skirmish with the autobots. He didn’t think he was the most vain member of the Decepticons, but he definitely couldn’t stand the feeling or look of it. It required either a long solvent soak or a lot of manual scrubbing to feel like himself again. 

His fellow trine members and the other fliers never seemed to bat an optic at the sensation of having bugs plastered all over their fronts. Astrotrain in particular would have to be nagged for days before he eventually hit the wash racks.

Starscream wished his fellow fliers would have a little more pride in their appearances but it couldn’t be helped. The only silver lining in this meant there was always ample detergent and solvent supplies available for his use since they didn’t seem to care so much about personal hygiene. 

His trine could be trusted to do a thorough job with help scraping off the worst of the mess if requested, but Thundercracker always managed to tweak something out of alignment, and Skywarp would just complain, wanting to spend any leisure time doing something more entertaining.

The act of washing had become nothing but a rushed routine chore since relocating to earth. Starscream would dreamily recall that you could get a full service salon scrub down and polish in almost any city on Cybertron. Then your plating would have a sparkly sheen for several solar cycles--granted you could keep anyone’s servos off of your frame for that long and when you looked that good, it was easy to just _feel_ that good about yourself. In comparison, the wash racks in the Decepticon headquarters were hardly a relaxing or luxurious experience, even with the calming ambience of aquatic lifeforms swimming slowly past the high windows and casting their shadows on the walls. They were stark and open, and you had the added annoyance of Soundwave’s brats booby-trapping some of the stalls with various pranks. Once they added dye capsules to one of the shower heads and Thundercracker was a hideous shade of green for nearly a week. 

Today Starscream would settle for a firehose at this point.

* * *

Back on the Ark, when the news got around that they were bringing Starscream into custody, Skyfire immediately volunteered to escort and supervise his clean up. Optimus didn’t hardly give it a second thought and allowed it. Despite their history, he felt the massive shuttle had the least chance of offlining Starscream in comparison to some of the other frontliners who had the ability to handle the seeker. Red Alert protested, as he’d heard Skyfire defending seekers plenty of times and was concerned that he sympathized too much with the opposing faction but Optimus waved him off.

The air commander was a valuable bargaining chip so it was frankly in the Autobot’s best interest that he was returned intact and with not a strut out of place. Optimus wouldn’t have a hope in the pit to get any sort of peace discussions initiated if they tortured the slag out of the seeker. And that included leaving him in his current state. Optimus could hardly believe it was Starscream when the seeker was pulled out of the mire dripping with mud. At any rate, Optimus was confident that Skyfire was the best choice--that he wouldn’t betray the Autobots, and even if he had unresolved “issues” regarding Starscream, he didn’t believe he had any intentions of harming his former expedition partner. 

Meanwhile, upon being escorted to an area of the base he had never been before during attack missions—Starscream’s mood shifted from a general irritation regarding his imprisonment to a level of jealousy he hadn’t felt in a long time. Upgrades had evidently been done to the place as the construction didn’t look entirely Cybertronian to him. He stopped in his tracks when he passed through the threshold and the door snapped shut. He just couldn’t help himself from gawking in amazement.

Lining one side of the room were pristine wash racks with individual stalls so you didn’t have to shower off in the open with everyone else. Each was fairly roomy and outfitted with three hundred and sixty degrees of concentrated thermostatic jet sprayers. There were also two enormous bathing pools on the far side of the room with a motorized cover—-if he were to guess—-those held bubbling hot oil. It was large enough it could probably fit 10 mechs of his size easily in each one, and there was a roof window spanning directly above it so you could view the sky while soaking. 

He shook himself when he realized he was fantasizing about what it must be like to come back from a brawl and relax in such a place as this. _It just wasn’t fair._ But whatever. Might as well make the best of things.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Starscream clenched his servos tightly in renewed annoyance and glared up at the shuttle accompanying him. Skyfire hadn’t said anything directly to him since he’d been turned over to him by Red Alert, only that “It wouldn’t take long,” and now it was evident by what that meant.

He glanced down. The shackles clamped on his wrists inhibited transformation and were currently magnetized in front of him. Ratchet had done something to divert power away from his integrated null rays as well. He would be nothing but a fool of a mech if he attempted an escape under the present circumstances. 

“I don’t suppose you’ll allow me to be alone at all in here.” he huffed. He had to at least try to see what he could get away with. 

Skyfire looked at him carefully and then down to the floor tiles and frowned. This also annoyed Starscream. What could he possibly have to frown about in this situation?

“No, I’m supposed to stay with you here, and then I’m supposed to escort you to the brig.” he said calmly.

“Why did they assign you to such a task? Don’t they normally just have you fly your little friends around? Or did you _finally_ get tired of being the assigned Autobot taxi for a change and stand up for yourself for once? HA! As if! I imagine you do whatever they tell you. You know, the _auto_ in Autobot sure doesn’t stand for autonomy. An absolute waste of scientific brilliance! It’s too bad that you were too much of a--”

Skyfire sighed internally. He forgot how long of a diatribe Starscream could manage if he wasn’t interrupted.

“I said I would do it.” he said firmly.

Starscream’s mouth worked a little more, but no sound came out. Skyfire simply stepped in front of him and slid open the door to one of the wash rack stalls. 

“Would you have preferred to go directly to a cell in your current state? Because I can still choose to make that decision.” His tired and slightly bored optics met with his and Starscream swore he hadn’t seen that look on Skyfire’s faceplates since he made a particularly stupid observation out loud about something in their science academy days. It made him bristle then and it still worked in having the same effect now. 

Starscream’s wings hiked up defensively and he shot him a glare in return that could peel paint. 

“You wouldn't _dare_.”

Skyfire simply shrugged and waved a servo towards the wash rack in invitation.

“How am I supposed to do this without my hands?” he complained, dirt flaking off from the motion of his wings earlier onto the tile floor.

“Don’t be so impatient, Star--Starscream.” he hastily corrected the diminutive, reaching in to demagnetize the stasis cuffs. It was honestly very strange to see him like this. He’d seen him with scuffs and battle damage which bothered him much more, but this was strangely comical, his cheeks all smudged with dirt. The grounders sometimes went off road and came back covered in mud like this, but seeing a flight frame so dirty was a rare sight. 

“There’s three different solvent dispensers here, and a fresh wash cloth--if you need more of them, let me know.” Skyfire said, hoping his vocalizer would stay confident. “These are actually a really helpful human textile, this particular material. It’s got these split microfibers that are woven in such a way that they trap dirt but also won’t scratch or leave any lint and they’re surprisingly very soft to the touch...like, you wouldn’t think it, and--”

“Okay, okay, _spare me_.” Starscream cut him off. “You sound like one of those television programs Rumble and Frenzy watch in the middle of the night--where the organics are trying to sell you something that’s obviously worthless.” 

He reached out to snatch the bright pink so-called microfiber cloth--noting that it _was_ admittedly soft--out of Skyfire’s hand and shut the door with a curt snap. Skyfire murmured something about being right there if he was needed. 

Starscream decided that having a single mech accompanying him wasn’t going to last long, and this was a one time courtesy of his captors. He stared down at the drain, wishing it would open like some kind of escape hatch but quickly terminated that ridiculous line of thought. Presently, it was better to have as much time in the shower as possible before being relegated to the brig for a Primus’ knows amount of time. He quickly turned the valve on the wall and—-

The water was already the perfect temperature and he couldn’t stop the soft vented moan that escaped his mouth. If Skyfire heard it, he didn’t acknowledge it. It was unfair that the Autobots had such opulence on the daily. _Completely unfair._

After doing a little twirl in the spray he raised himself on his pedes a little bit to see over the top of the door to check on the shuttle and could see Skyfire was leaning on the wall directly outside the stall, facing away. Just as he said he would be. _Annoyingly_ always following directions. But then if he had just _followed_ directions in the first place, he would still be under Starscream’s command in the Decepticon’s forces. Stupid, _stupid_ , Skyfire. 

He was usually able to push back thoughts of the shuttle and didn’t think of him much since their last encounter. It was easy to ignore his feelings and dedicate his processor to missions and flight plans and acquisition instructions. But when Skyfire was right there? Or on the other side of the battlefield? It was hard not to cycle through time-old internal arguments and regrets. Or ignore that his spark seemed to whirl that much faster for some reason. 

If only there had been more time. If only he could have explained things fully. Skyfire used to listen to him. Even if he was teased a little, he would just ask a lot of questions and talk through it all. Skyfire would have understood eventually. But instead, things just ended up more fragged up than before he landed in the ice. He leaned his helm on the wall of the shower and just stood there running through what-if’s. 

“Are you okay in there?”

Starscream reset his vocalizer and pushed up off the wall. How long had he been standing there like that? He punched the button on one of the solvent dispensers and started hastily scrubbing at whatever he could reach.

“Y-Yes. This is really a pain in the aft. I hate to compliment your faction in any capacity, but this shower is really something. But you know, I can’t see how much of this delightful sludge cocktail came off of me.”

There was a considerably long pause. 

“Do you want me to help?”

“Is that allowed? You’re going to help me escape?”

“Escape? What? No, I meant—” 

“I know what you meant.” Starscream smiled. Skyfire’s voice was kind of adorable when he was caught off guard. 

Another long pause. 

“Fine. Get in here. I’d rather the job be done 50% of what is acceptable than what I can manage on my own.”

“Are you sure?”

Starscream slid the door back open in response, water spraying out into the hallway before his processor caught up with him to turn down the jets in an awkward scuffle. Skyfire could tell from where he was standing that he looked markedly cleaner. However, there was no mistaking where he couldn’t reach to scrub properly. Dirt was still stubbornly embedded in several of his wing flaps and it almost looked like a bizarrely purposeful outlined design. Starscream held out the washcloth for Skyfire before stepping back a little bit so the shuttle could access his frame without splashing too much outside the stall.

Skyfire knelt down and started at the task at once. He gently rubbed the cloth over Starscream’s golden canopy glass, applying slightly more pressure when he detected any resistance against it to remove the caked on grime and paid special attention to the metal framing. His efforts must have felt alright to the seeker because his ruby optics had offlined at some point and his wings were now loose and relaxed in a low position Skyfire hadn’t seen, not in a very long time. Starscream was also very quiet, Skyfire could barely hear the hum of his systems as they were drowned out by the sounds of the spray of the shower. He carefully worked the cloth in his air intake housing to work out crusted debris and did his best to not put too much pressure on the delicate compressor on the left side of his chest before moving on to the right. 

His plan was to apply an additional solvent after this that would take care of any trace of filmy residue left behind. After that was taken care of, he’d give him a follow-up final coat of polish to create a protective coating to really make his paint gleam and also make it easier to clean up in the future. It probably—-no, it _really_ wasn’t necessary to go to this level of care, but Skyfire strangely didn’t mind taking a long time to preen and fuss over his lab partner from long ago. He really didn’t want to confront the thoughts about why that was.

It had been millions of years, and Starscream’s frame, while similar in coloration and markings, was upgraded and markedly a bit different in style than Skyfire remembered. He never got a very close inspection, even during his short stint staying with the Decepticons after being freed from the ice. Starscream had been continually pulled into meetings with Megatron and the operations and communications leaders and Skyfire was just handed a weapon and immediately expected to fight without much instruction. Star seemed exhausted at the end of every shift and Skyfire hadn’t the spark to bother him with the past—-what seemed almost meaningless at this point. 

After all, Starscream and the rest of Cybertron—-no, scratch that, the entire universe had gotten on with their lives in his presumed death, hadn’t they? But then Skyfire never got a chance to really discuss what happened and work out why Starscream would act like this. To hear the complete story from Star’s viewpoint. Why did he end up aligning himself with a ruthless faction with such little regard for other lifeforms? What caused him to depart their shared old life as scientists and explorers? Skyfire felt like he should still know him, and even in the short time they’d spent together today, he caught small glimpses of the mech he did know. The mech he had been prepared to ask an important question after their successful landing on this mysterious blue planet. It had been the only thing he’d been sure of back then. 

That was the past. _But as long as Skyfire was reminiscing..._

He wondered if Starscream still got flustered if you brushed along the outer ailerons on the upper edges of his wings.He carefully glanced over his right wing and found a seam that would possibly do the trick if he were to test it out and started to reach up to— 

“Why are you venting like that? It’s like you’re holding it in. Surely I don’t smell of that gross swamp anymore?”

Skyfire startled, almost dropping the cloth. He hadn’t realized he’d been so focused in on Starscream’s wing—-he hadn’t been cycling his vents as normal. 

“I was just thinking.” he supplied quickly.

“ _Thinking_.” Starcream snorted.

“Your frame is different. A little sleeker than I remember, but of course it suits you.”

Starscream at first looked rather pleased at the remark, but soon a mischievous smirk crept up. A look Skyfire _had_ seen plenty of times before. 

“A _sleeker_ seeker than you remember?” he turned around with a little flounce so he was facing away from Skyfire and flicked his wings. This time Skyfire actually did drop the cloth and he felt his own wings shoot upwards in returned interest, which thankfully Starscream didn’t see. The gesture was unmistakable. He was actually...honestly... _flirting_ with him after all this time.

Some things just never changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus follow up thing to make it a little more complete. Check the tags. I wouldn't call this overly explicit but just being cautious WINK WONK.

Skyfire didn’t think it through, crouching low to pick up the wash cloth. He felt his spark pick up and do a strange whirl in its chamber when he found the cloth had been trapped under the toe of a scuffed azure pede. In all honesty, the shuttle had no one to blame but himself for putting himself in this position, literally kneeling for the former prince of Vos. His optics finally pathed their way up Starscream’s frame until they rested on his wickedly smug face.

“Skyfire, _what_ are you doing down there?” he asked, boldly stepping one thruster up on his thigh, water and solvent pouring down it.

Skyfire ex-vented heavily. “I don’t know.” There was a small voice in the back of his processor that was informing him that this was a _very bad idea_. _A very, very bad idea._

Starscream’s wings gave another little coy flap, raining droplets over Skyfire’s cockpit. “You’ve missed many spots. You really shouldn’t neglect your task, _Sky_.”

Skyfire said nothing. He raised the cloth to pass over the inner components of his thruster, up across the smooth planes of his inner leg, feeling his cheek plates heating the closer he got to the crimson paneling between Starscream’s thighs. He skipped over that part and moved to firmly press the cloth into his hip plating next, grabbing the other side with his free hand to keep him in place, stilling when he felt a ripple of a very distinct kind of pleasure from the seeker’s EM field. 

He hesitated and forced his gaze to the tile floor. He knew for a fact there weren’t any cameras in here, and the door was locked. A precaution to prevent any plan of the crew to take out any harbored revenge on Starscream for prior battlefield transgressions. However, he was trusted by the Prime to do this. He’d probably be--no, most definitely thrown in the brig for this level of fraternization. Supervision was one thing. Assistance was another thing. Indulgence was… 

He felt a servo touch his chin plate and gently tip it up.

“Come on, I trust you’ll finish the job properly?” Starscream’s narrowed optics were paired with a rather predatory smirk, but his gaze softened the moment they took in Skyfire’s worried and conflicted face. He tilted his head to the side slightly, speaking so quietly that Skyfire had to lean in to catch it all. 

“Can you just forget about all that out there for a little while? Just be with me right now?”

“Last time I tried to suggest that, you shot at me.” Skyfire frowned, but didn’t move his hands from his hips.

“That was a—it was a miscalculation! I didn’t even know you were there!” he scoffed. 

“Star. Come on. You didn’t see me? _Me_ of all mechs?” he waved up and down, gesturing to his enormous frame. 

“It was the angle! And you were backlit by the fragging—Never mind that! If you’re not going to ‘face me, will you at least finish washing my wings for me?”

“I’m not interfacing with you in this little stall!” Skyfire hissed. “The most I would do is—” 

“What?” The smirk was back. Skyfire hated that look. He hated that it made him want to grab him tight and take off with him so fast that Starscream’s gyro sensors wouldn’t be able to tell him which way was up. But he’d resist.

He reset his vocalizer, taking his hands off his hips and started to stand up. “Never mind. Will you just turn around and let me—” He had to dodge out of the way to not get clipped in the face with a wingtip.

“It’s already over.” Starscream said sullenly, hunching his shoulders.

Skyfire said nothing. He took the opportunity and reached out over the shorter mech for more solvent from the wall pump. He stepped in closer, working the shimmering liquid into a foamy lather, being very careful to flush out the seams and hinges on each of Starscream’s wings. Soon they were cleaner than they’d been in a long, long time. Starscream dropped them low as before and his entire posture relaxed again. They were quiet for a long while, Skyfire soothingly petting in the space between his wings.

Eventually the seeker was slowly turned in the shuttle’s hands. 

If he’d been crying, he’d just deny it. 

Just claim it was water streaks from rinsing away the soap.

* * *

Skyfire wasn’t like anyone else known to Starscream. It was so easy to ground yourself in his calm presence. _How ironic._ What kind of flight frame wanted to be grounded? Usually the best place to be was soaring through the air at mach speeds, not a care about what was going on below. 

He was also near impossible to miss, but Starscream had kept a safe distance on the battlefield as of late. That way, he could blame that for all those shots fired at him that didn’t land. 

That wasn’t going to happen today. 

Starscream mouthed along the side of blue tinted canopy glass and licked at the rubbery housing inset along the edge. Skyfire’s optics peered down at him brightly. He couldn’t see it from this angle over the bulk of his cockpit, but he guessed that his mouth had fallen open, as he can hear noisy puffs of air cycling through his auxiliary vents. 

Starscream was highly pleased that his new frame seemed to have quite the effect on Skyfire, but _frag_ —just interfacing with another flight frame on the whole had unmatched benefits. 

For all the times Skyfire acted passively, when it came to the berth, he was decidedly not. 

Starscream found he was being played with—through very specific and measured touches that made his plating ripple and flare open to invite more of it. The shuttle’s fingers were blunt, but the pressure was possessive and somehow they remembered exactly where he was sensitive enough to build up charge—at an embarrassingly quick rate. He felt like melting into the solid mech before him until he absently felt the sensation of one of his wing flaps being pried open carefully. He concentrated on the feeling until suddenly the underlying components were skillfully tweaked and his spinal strut jerked up violently from the resulting shock of pleasure.

“You’re taking too long.” Starscream complained, pouting and fluttering his wings in irritation, but jolted again in surprise when a thick digit ghosted over the hidden paneling between his legs. Thankfully, there were plenty of places on the shuttle’s frame to grab hold of. Starscream steadied himself with one hand and grinned, splaying his servo and running it up and down over every transformation seam he could reach. Two could play at this, and there was no way he would be a passive participant in this. He ignored the servo between his thighs and cycled for a moment before he decided to work his nimble fingers into the intake vent on Skyfire’s right side and slide them along the gap. He felt immense satisfaction at the sweet shudder he drew from his partner and mentally congratulated himself for remembering something from once upon a time.

But it didn’t take much of that before Skyfire finally had enough (or decided they _were_ actually taking too long) and effortlessly lifted the seeker up into his arms. He swiftly stepped out of the shower, carrying his charge over to a bench near the baths. 

Sitting down heavily, and wasting no time adjusting his grip, he held Starscream securely in his lap and snuck a servo around and underneath his aft in order to prod at him more firmly. Starscream shuttered his optics with a nearly silent gasp, and the panel hiding his interface array transformed aside immediately. He stilled at the incoming pressure, but his valve was plush and pliant—helped along by the fact that he was dripping from both arousal and the washracks. 

Skyfire’s processor kept pinging him about every 10 seconds to open his own panel to release his spike, but he ignored it. He was much too lost in highly indecent calculations of how long and how difficult it was going to be to open Starscream up to fit it. He pressed a second digit in alongside the first and the seeker’s fans kicked up a notch. Steam was quickly filling the air, the water evaporating from their steadily heating frames. 

“Maybe we should just hardline instead for now...” Skyfire began to suggest—

“ _No_ , I’ll let you—you can put it in!” Starscream sputtered back in frustration. “Linking up isn’t going to do it for me!” 

“But Star...”

Starscream flared his EM field sharply at the shuttle, radiating intense need and want for his whole being. “I’ve been too patient up until now. It’s your turn to be patient with this.” 

At the clipped tone, Skyfire’s plating shifted aside and his girthy carbon spike pressurized and made its presence very known between Starscream’s thighs. And it was exactly as he remembered. Nothing fancy, no glowing trim or biolights to speak of. It was just—there was that cheeky saying about how “it wasn’t the size of a mech’s equipment but what they did with it?” Well, no one would dare say that about Skyfire. His equipment was simply something to behold and the thought of how much it was going to stretch and hit every pleasure node was at the forefront of Starscream’s processor. 

A noise of protest slipped out when he was lifted higher and away from that goal, but when he felt Skyfire’s lip plating claim his own, he relaxed into the contact. It’s both annoying and mind numbing how good at kissing Skyfire was. He backed off in intensity just enough that Starscream felt greedy chasing and pushing his frame forward after more in order to deepen his kisses in return. It was also a bit distracting from the gentle servo working in and out of him. He felt his calipers stretch and rearrange slowly to fit a third digit.

“Is it...enough?” Starscream’s voice sounded slightly far away and laced with static, a quality sounding very strange to his audials. He reset his vocalizer before speaking again. “Is it enough, Sky?” 

“I think so, but you need to be careful.”

He pushed away, Skyfire’s fingers dragging slick out from inside himself. Repositioning hastily, Starscream straddled his thighs wide over his massive spike. He held onto the shuttle’s shoulders tightly for stability, and watched as he let him line things up. Once Skyfire’s servos moved to his hips, he wasted no time sinking down, fighting to keep his optics open to watch Skyfire’s face. He continued to press down, stretching each ring of calipers open to their near limits until he was completely full. He opened his intake to protest when he felt himself lifted, but it quickly turned into a full frame shudder as Skyfire eased him up slightly and sat him even deeper and more flush with his hips.

 _This was definitely going to be enough._

* * *

“When you said it was already over...you didn’t mean us, did you?” Skyfire asked, his frame pinging as it cooled down. 

“Of course not.”

“Then..?”

“Skyfire, you absolute—The seekers are crippled without my leadership. Megatron knows this and he’ll eventually be forced to meet with Optimus and listen to what he has to say. Without aerial superiority over the Autobots, he doesn’t have a chance otherwise.”

Skyfire paused, processing the information. “Then why didn’t you leave before?”

“It’s complicated, Sky.” his tone was more matter-of-fact, rather than defeated.

“I don’t see how that—”

“I have a hard time letting go, you know that.” he sighed. “And you’re not any different."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I get a Skystar thing out here. The OG OTP. 
> 
> Thanks to Raax and Grayseeker who took a look at this after I bust this out in a 24 hour fit. 
> 
> Comments fuel the beast! Thanks for reading!


End file.
